Gu Nei
Gu Nei was an Adjutant in the A Kou Army. Appearance An old man, although still vigorous, with a white mustache and goatee. He had a small horizontal scar on his right cheek. Personality He had a tender personality. A cautious man, he was nonetheless confident in his abilities as a commander. History Gu Nei was a vassal of the Ou Family, a commander with 45 years of experience in the field of battle. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Gu Nei was the adjutant of the A Kou Army when Qin invaded Western Zhao for the Gyou Campaign and therefore was among them by the time the army deployed on the right-wing of the Battle at Shukai Plains. In the early morning of the 9th day of battle, Gu Nei was part of a strategic meeting between the commanders of the Qin's right-wing, where it was decided that the A Kou army would bear the attack of three of Zhao's armies while Hi Shin and Gyoku Hou units should take the head of Gaku Ei. Gu Nei was confident in their ability to withstand such a mighty assault. At the end of the meeting, he briefly exchanged words with adjutant Ban You, saying that he and the others vassals of Ou Sen have always felt remorseful over the fact that Ban You alone had to bear the burden of taking care of Ou Hon. He praised Ban You for turning their young lord into such an upstanding man and entrusted him with the continued support of the youngling. As the 9th day of battle progressed, Gu Nei advised his General to retreat to a safe position and regroup, after A Kou's army defensive tactics were conquered by the combined attack from the forces of Ba Nan Ji and Gyou’un who were acting under instructions of Ri Boku himself. A Kou declined Gu Nei's advice saying that they should hold the three armies where they stood since their retreat would mean the isolation and nearly assured destruction of the Hi Shin and Gyoku Hou units. In light of his general's resolve, Gu Nei pledged to use his strongest soldiers to stall Gyou'un and his men until A Kou could deal with Ba Nan Ji in single combat. Unfortunately, he was unable to complete this task, having underestimated the inhuman might of Gyou'un. His ploys using deception and trickery could not deter his foe, and Gu Nei sent a messenger to warn A Kou of the inevitable arrival of Gyou'un right before setting out to face the Zhao commander himself. When they met, however, Gu Nei was easily cut in half by Gyou'un's glaive. Abilities Being so long among the Ou Sen Army, Gu Nei was able to employ a number of his lord Ou Sen's tactics, but not with the same proficiency as A Kou. Although he was a competent commander, he wasn't very good when it came down to overall strategical thinking. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Qin Commanders Category:A Kou Army Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Glaive Users Category:Lieutenants Category:Adjutants